1. Field
Embodiments relate to a patterned light guide panel, a manufacturing method thereof, and a backlight unit including the patterned light guide panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) refers to a device that displays figures or images when an electric field is applied to liquid crystals, which have an intermediate phase between liquid and solid and are injected or provided between two glass substrates in the device. The liquid crystal display device may have various advantages, e.g., light weight, low power consumption, and a slim profile. Such advantageous characteristics of the liquid crystal display devices have led to use thereof in a wide range of applications, e.g., thin TVs, monitors, portable display devices, or the like. For example, in the field of large screen TVs, it may be important to achieve low power consumption and high brightness.